darksoulsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nosiciel Klątwy
right|200px Nosiciel Klątwy – główny bohater gry Dark Souls II. Wygląd W zwiastunach, artworkach i grafikach promocyjnych Dark Souls II, Nosiciel Klątwy przedstawiony jest jako wojownik noszący na sobie zestaw Faraama, a także uzbrojony w długi miecz i włócznię lub złotoskrzydłą tarczę. Natomiast w intrze gry, nosi na sobie cudzoziemski zestaw. Podobnie jak w przypadku Wybranego Nieumarłego w pierwszym Dark Souls, wygląd i atrybuty Nosiciela Klątwy są określane przez gracza, w tym jego twarz, płeć, pochodzenie, klasa początkowa i ekwipunek. I tak samo jak Wybrany Nieumarły, Nosiciel Klątwy jest archetypem "milczącej postaci", która podczas rozmowy w ogóle się nie odzywa (oprócz wykonywania pojedynczych chrząknięć lub krzyków, gdy zostaje zraniony lub zabity). Rola w grze Prolog Nosiciel Klątwy stał się w pewnym momencie nieumarłym i zaczął pogrążać się w pustce, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie swojego poprzedniego życia. Zdesperowany by znaleźć lekarstwo, wyrusza do zrujnowanego królestwa Drangleic, gdzie tam podobno może się znajdować. Przechodząc przez tajemniczy portal, główny bohater trafia do Przedsionka. Znajduje tam chatkę ze starymi strażniczkami ognia. Tam też Nosiciel Klątwy zostaje stworzony i wyleczony z pustki za pomocą kukły człowieka. Następnie strażniczki instruują go, że musi udać do Majuli i spotkać ze Szmaragdową Herold. Owa kobieta opowiada Nosicielowi, że musi dotrzeć do króla Vendricka, aby znaleźć odpowiedzi i zasiąść na tronie. Ostrzega go jednak, że z tak słabą duszą, jaką ma obecnie, nie odnajdzie króla i musi zabić Cztery Wielkie Istoty, aby posiąść ich moc. Cztery Wielkie Istoty Nosiciel postanawia odnaleźć Cztery Istoty i posiąść ich moc. Za pomocą rotundy w Majuli, Nosiciel Klątwy rusza do Żelaznej Warowni, aby pokonać jej dawnego władcę - Starego Żelaznego Króla, którego pycha doprowadziła do śmierci pod roztopionym żelazem, gdzie został opętany przez duszę Gwyna, władcy popiołów. Pokonując dawne tereny łowieckie króla i zatrutą dolinę wokół Twierdzy, Nosiciel Klątwy znajduje i zabija władcę, zdobywają jego duszę. Następnie za pomocą statku lub wielkiego ptaka, protagonista dostaje się do Zaginionej Twierdzy, zapomnianego więzienia, w którym przebywa Zaginiona Grzesznica. Została uwięziona za grzech popełniony dawno temu, kiedy próbowała odnowić Pierwszy Płomień. Główny bohater walczy z nią na samym dnie więzienia i zdobywa jej duszę. Na samym dnie wielkiej dziury w Majuli znajduje się coś, o czym dawno zapomniano – Przegniły, ohydne stworzenie złożone z masy gnijących zwłok. Po przejściu przez Rynsztok, miejsce, do którego były wyrzucane niechciane rzeczy, Nosiciel Klątwy dociera na samo dno, do kryjówki Przegniłego, zabija go i zdobywa jego duszę. Po odczarowaniu Rosabeth z Melfii, która została zamieniona w kamień, ścieżka protagonisty do Trassowej Zatoki Tseldora stoi przed nim otworem. Znajdowało się tam kiedyś dobrze prosperujące, bogate miasto, kiedy jego założyciel, książę Tseldora, odkrył ogromne złoża kryształów. Książę zawsze był osobliwą postacią, mającą obsesję na punkcie pająków. Stąd też pewnego dnia powstał ogromny, potężny pająk znany jako Freja, która wraz ze swoimi niezliczonymi dziećmi, opanowała miasto, a księcia nigdy więcej od tego momentu nie widziano. Przebijając się przez legowisko pająków, Nosiciel Klątwy ostatecznie rozprawia się z Freją i zdobywa ostatnią, wielką duszę. Kiedy główny bohater spróbuje rozpalić ostatnie pierwotne ognisko, niespodziewanie wyskoczy tajemnicza postać – Mędrzec Pierwszego Grzechu, który wynurza się z ogniska. Zadaje bohaterowi pytanie czy chce "pozbyć się klątwy" i mówi, że ma przyjąć los sobie podobnych i stawić czoła czekającym go próbom. Dodaje również, że ma on dwie opcje: odziedziczyć porządek świata lub go zniszczyć. Przyznaje on, że mało kto dotarł tak daleko, ale wciąż przed głównym bohaterem czeka długa podróż. Mędrzec każe Nosicielowi odnaleźć króla Vendricka, który "stał się niemal prawdziwym monarchą". Wtedy tajemnicza istota znika, pozwalając bohaterowi rozpalić ognisko. Zamek Drangleic Kiedy Nosiciel Klątwy posiadł siłę Czterech Wielkich Istot, może przejść przez kapliczkę zimy, aby dotrzeć do Zamku Drangleic, twierdzy króla Vendricka. Szmaragdowa Herold czeka przed zamkiem, każąc głównemu bohaterowi wejść do środka. Wewnątrz zamku nie ma jednak ani śladu króla. Zamiast tego Nosiciel Klątwy odnajduje królową – Nashandrę. Informuje ona protagonistę, że Vendrick był słabszym królem, niż można sobie wyobrazić i, że nigdy nie objął on prawdziwego tronu. Następnie każe mu udać do Krypty Nieumarłych, aby położyć kres upadłemu władcy. Krypta Nieumarłych Po przejściu przez Kapliczkę Amany, Nosiciel Klątwy dociera do Krypty Nieumarłych, miejsca, które istniało od zarania dziejów i gdzie zarówno bogowie, jak i ludzie leżeli pochowani. W to miejsce udał się Vendrcik, wraz ze swoimi lojalnymi rycerzami i osobistą, prawą ręką – Velstadtem, Królewską Tarczą. Po dotarciu do Krypty na sam dół windą, Nosiciel Klątwy natyka się drugi raz na Mędrca Pierwszego Grzechu. Pyta się on głównego bohatera, czy nadal pragnie pokoju. Jeśli gracz odpowie "tak", istota poinformuje Nosiciela, że Vendrick jest tutaj, niedaleko. Stwierdzi również, że protagonista nie pochodzi z wielkiego rodu, ani nie został dotknięty przez przeznaczenie. Po tym znika po raz kolejny. Nosiciel Klątwy przedziera się przez rycerzy i pokonuje Velstadta, odnajdując też ostatecznie Vendricka. Król jednak został zredukowany do pustej skorupy, bezcelowo błąkającej się po krypcie. Tutaj bohater znajduje królewski pierścień i Szmaragdową Herold, która informuje go, że pierścień otworzy mu drogę na daleki wschód. Ostrzega go także, że jeśli nadal będzie kroczyć tą ścieżką, pewnego dnia znów wkroczy na te ziemie i nie będzie nawet wiedział dlaczego. Główny bohater może też zasięgnąć rady u Nashandry, która informuje go, że powinien podążać za symbolem króla. Smocze Gniazdo Podążając za symbolem króla, Nosiciel Klątwy dociera do Warowni Aldii. Aldia był bratem Vendricka, który starał się stworzyć smoki i dawno temu zaginął. Przedzierając się przez Warownię, w której znajdują się wyniki szalonych eksperymentów Aldii, główny bohater dociera do Smoczego Gniazda, gdzie ponownie spotyka Szmaragdową Herold. Kieruje ona Nosiciela Klątwy na sam szczyt gniazda, do Smoczej Kapliczki, gdzie odnajdzie starożytnego smoka. Twierdzi, że owa bestia czuwa nad światem od eonów i czeka na Nosiciela Klątwy. Po dotarciu do ogniska w Smoczej Kapliczce, kolejny raz przed bohaterem pojawia się Mędrzec Pierwszego Grzechu. Ujawnia, że w rzeczywistości jest Aldią, starszym bratem Vendricka. Twierdzi, że starał się "zrzucić jarzmo przeznaczenia, lecz mu się to nie udało" i że teraz oczekuje jedynie odpowiedzi. Prosi protagonistę o "odszukanie tronu" oraz "odnalezienia światła, Mroku i to co się za nimi kryje". Potem zniknie po raz ostatni i pozwoli bohaterowi rozpalić ognisko. Starożytny smok przekazuje graczowi serce popielatej mgły, dzięki któremu może wejść do wspomnień dawno zmarłych istot. Gdy Nosiciel Klątwy ponownie uda się do Nashandry po radę, ostrzeże go, że smok jest jedynie fałszywym bóstwem oraz niczym więcej niż rekwizytem. Mimo tego, każe bohaterowi udać się do Knieji Upadłych Olbrzymów, aby wejść do ich wspomnień za pomocą serca. Trzy korony Jeśli Nosiciel Klątwy chce, może za pomocą serca popielatej mgły przenieść się do wspomnienia króla Vendricka w Krypcie Nieumarłych. Umożliwi to protagoniście rozmowę z samym władcą Drangleic, zanim stał się pustym. Zrozpaczony i zgorzkniały król ostrzega Nosiciela Klątwy przed daremnością szukania płomienia, którego historia, że za jego pomocą można zdjąć klątwę jest jednym, wielkim kłamstwem. Prosi go za to, aby odnalazł trzy korony, należące do upadłych królów. Nosiciel Klątwy wracając do Czarnego Jaru, może przenieść się do Shulvy, Miasta-Sanktuarium, niegdyś rządzonego przez Pogrzebanego Króla. Władca rządził miastem, skupiając się głównie wokół kultu śpiącego smoka znanego jako Sinh, dopóki jego królestwo nie zostało zaatakowane przez rycerzy smoczej krwi, dowodzonych przez Sir Yorgha. Starając się zdobyć krew smoka, Sir Yorgh zabił króla i zbudził bestię, która ostatecznie go pokonała i spustoszyła całe miasto potężną trucizną. Gdy Nosiciel Klątwy tam dociera, zabija Elanę, Plugawą Królową oraz Sinha, śpiącego smoka, zdobywając tym samym Koronę Pogrzebanego Króla. Nosiciel Klątwy wracając do Żelaznej Warowni, może przenieść się do Mglistej Wieży. Przedzierając się przez zrujnowane wieże, kontrolowane przez inne dziecko mroku – Nadalię, Damę Popiołu, Nosiciel Klątwy staje twarzą w twarz z rycerzem oparów, który strzeże przejścia do Korony Starego Żelaznego Króla. Na samym końcu Nosiciel Klątwy udaje się do Zamarzniętego Eleum Loyce, niegdyś rządzonego przez Króla Kości Słoniowej. Zbudowane, aby pomieścić Stary Chaos, zostało opuszczone i zamarznięte, gdy jego król zniknął w chaosie. Prowadzony przez ostatnie dziecko Otchłani – Alsannę, cichą wyrocznię, Nosiciel Klątwy poszukuje pozostałych rycerzy Eleum Loyce, aby mieć pomoc w walce w Starym Chaosie. Wojownik ostatecznie staje przed samym Królem Kości Słoniowej, pokonuje go i zdobywa jego koronę. Po zdobyciu wszystkich trzech koron, wraz z koroną Vendricka, upadły król utworzy nową dla bohatera, dzięki której będzie całkowicie odporny na klątwę, gdy ją założy. Wspomnienia Olbrzymów Korzystając z serca popielatej mgły na ciele Jeigha, Nosiciel klątwy przenosi się się do jego wspomnienia i konfrontuje się z samym lordem olbrzymów, podczas jednego z ostatnich dni wojny między olbrzymami, a siłami Drangleic. Pokonując go, protagonista zdobywa braterstwo olbrzyma, które umożliwi mu dostęp do Tronu Pragnień. Tron pragnień Na dnie Zamku Drangleic znajduje się tron pragnień. Tam Szmaragdowa Herold spotyka się z Nosicielem Klątwy po raz ostatni, oświadczając, że jej podróż dobiegła końca. Ostrzega, że jeśli Nosiciel Klątwy zacznie działać, Nashandra, wiedząc, że chce on zjednoczyć płomień i zdobyć Wielką Duszę, przyjdzie po niego. Na końcu prosi go też, aby położył kres Nashandrze. Po pokonaniu Opiekuna i Strażnika tronu, Nosiciel Klątwy zostaje przywitany przez Nashandrę, teraz w swojej prawdziwej postaci, jako dziecko Manusa, Ojca Otchłani. Ostatecznie główny bohater ją pokonuje. Jeśli Vendrick został zabity przed Nashandrą, a Nosiciel Klątwy rozmawiał z Aldią w trzech miejscach, odpowiadając na oba jego pytania "tak", pojawi się od razu po śmierci Nashandry, mówiąc, że "wielu monarchów zjawia się i odchodzi" i pragnie odpowiedzi od "istoty, której niestraszne przeciwności". Aldia chce też przetestować głównego bohatera, czy jest godny zajęcia miejsca na tronie. Gdy Mędrzec Pierwszego Grzechu zostaje ostatecznie pokonany, Nosiciel Klątwy ma do wyboru dwie opcje. Epilog * Następca tronu: w tym zakończeniu Nosiciel Klątwy akceptuje swoje przeznaczenie i zasiada na tronie. Oznacza to, że albo poświęcił się, by zjednoczyć Pierwszy Płomień, albo pozwolił Płomieniowi zgasnąć i stał się Mrocznym Lordem. Jego dalsze losy pozostają nieznane. * Porzucenie tronu: w tym zakończeniu Nosiciel Klątwy decyduje się odrzucić tron i odchodzi, najprawdopodobniej szukając innego, bardziej trwałego sposobu na zdjęcie klątwy. Galeria Plik:Nosiciel Klątwy 2.png|Grafika promocyjna Nosiciela Klątwy, w zestawie Faraama. Plik:Nosiciel Klątwy 3.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Plik:Nosiciel Klątwy 4.jpg|Model model postaci głównego bohatera. en:Bearer of the Curse Kategoria:Postacie w Dark Souls II Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Władca Pogorzelisk Kategoria:Mroczni władcy